


Get Something Fancy

by somanyopentabs



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Awkwardness, Coffee, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr: Ginoza and Tsunemori on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Something Fancy

It was an uneventful Tuesday at the PSB when Tsunemori walked up to Ginoza’s desk and asked him if he wanted to get coffee.

“Coffee?” Ginoza said, wondering if he’d heard Tsunemori correctly. “But we have coffee here.”

“Not good coffee,” she said.

“It’s not bad, either. I can make a fresh pot, if you want.”

“No, we need coffee-date coffee,” she explained. “I want to get away from work for a while.”

“Oh. Well, okay. Let me get my coat.”

 

~

 

“Don’t get what you usually get,” Tsunemori said when they had reached their destination and were walking into the shop. “Get something fancy.”

“Something fancy?”

“Something with whipped cream.”

Ginoza looked at the menu board. There were about fifty different flavored syrups. He usually drank his coffee with a hint of cream.

He watched as Tsunemori ordered an iced drink.

“It’s not that warm out today,” he pointed out.

“Well, no,” she said. “But it’s good. Come on, order yours.”

“Okay.” He blinked hopelessly at the menu again. “Okay, that one, please,” he said, pointing at a hologram of something that was topped gratuitously with whipped cream.

Tsunemori quickly swiped her card to pay. “It’s my treat, since I invited you.”

Ginoza frowned. He wasn’t necessarily put out that everything seemed to be going Tsunemori’s way. He had no problem playing by her rules. It was only that he couldn’t quite figure her out today.

“There’s a nice table over there,” she gestured as they got their drinks.

It was in the corner where they wouldn’t be bothered by customers walking in and out of the shop.

Ginoza sat down obediently and pondered how he was going to take the first sip of his drink without face-planting in whipped cream.

“Thanks for coming out with me,” Tsunemori said.

“Of course. You should get away from work more often.”

Tsunemori held out her hand, and Ginoza stared at it like she had six fingers.

“You can take my hand, if you want,” she said after a few moments.

“Why?” 

“Because that’s what you do on a date. Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh.” Was that right? This was that sort of date? 

He took her hand. He was glad she’d offered the hand that corresponded with his non-prosthetic one.

“Aren’t you going to try your drink?” she asked. She’d been sipping at hers from time to time, steadily.

“Right.” He lifted the cup to his lips. It seemed like every little movement he made was under scrutiny. Were her eyes always that intense? Of course they were. But he wasn’t used to her being so focused on him alone.

Tsunemori laughed when he set his cup down. “Here, have a napkin. You have a whipped cream moustache.”

“You were the one who insisted I get this whatever-it-is,” he said. 

“Yes, I suppose I did.” She was still smiling at him like he wasn’t the most pathetic man on his very first date ever.

He took his hand away from hers to wipe off his face. What was she expecting him to say? It wasn’t exactly a secret that he was…inexperienced.

“You know,” she said, “we haven’t had a lot of time to talk lately.”

It was true, tensions were higher and manpower was stretched thinner until the PSB could replace the Inspectors and Enforcers they’d lost. There were several candidates going through the screening process currently.

“No, we haven’t.”

“Out of everyone, you’re probably the person that knows me best at this point.”

“Is that why I’m here?” he asked, cautiously.

“Part of the reason, yes. And because I’ve come to know you better. We’ve seen each other at our worst, as well. Don’t you think that’s a place to start?”

Ginoza felt infinitely more relaxed at her words. A starting place. He could handle that, probably.

“Yes.” His hand drifted back to hers. “So tell me, what have I missed during our opposite shifts recently?”

 

 

~end~


End file.
